Faith
by xPixie-Chick
Summary: Summary: Edward is an uncomfortable outcast. Then beautiful Bella Swan sits next to him in Biology, he is instantly captivated but is Bella? A lethal prank makes them come together. Written for the ‘Google Edward’ Challenge. Edward Pov. No super natural.


**Faith**

Written for the 'Google Edward' Challenge

* * *

Title: Faith

Pen Name: Guadalupe 2010

Pov: Edward's

Summary: Edward is an uncomfortable outcast. Then beautiful Bella Swan sits next to him in Biology, he is instantly captivated but is Bella? Written for the 'Google Edward' Challenge. Edward Pov.

A lethal prank makes them come together.

Word Count: 2,506

If you want to read and vote the stories nominated visit the "Google Edward Challenge" profile page:

.net/u/1980745

She was beautiful a little short but skinny with cute little curves. Curly hair of various shades of brown and red cascaded down her back. I never had looked or noticed a girl like that since I turned ten, that was when I had gotten the glassess then the awkward faze came by. I was just one of those people who never got past it. As soon as she walked through the door all eyes were on her, even the girls couldn't help but stare. She was the new girl the one that people had been talking about for months, Chief Swan's daughter. She introduced herself to Mr. Zavala, and he raised a hand for the class to be quiet. I had been so in my bubble world that I hadn't noticed that the class was so loud a train could have come through and no one would notice. That happened to me a lot, I would space out in my own world. I had heard my parents talking about it. My mother thought that it would soon pass and my dad was disappointed.

As soon as everyone was quiet Mr. Zavala introduced her even though everyone knew who she was, "This is Isabella Swan everyone."

She smiled and whispered into his ear, which just made him stiffen instantly. I bet he was having non teaching thoughts in his mind. I heard a low chuckle come from behind me, probably Emmet our school's head jock. "Oh sorry Bella Swan everybody, my mistake."

I heard a round of giggles erupt from behind me, and I was sure Lauren was already thinking up ways to make Bella her zombie, just like all the other pretty girls in our school. Mr. Zavala ushered Bella to take a seat, Bella looked around nervous despite the fact that she was breath takingly beautiful. She looked over at the back, Jessica was alone(eeeekkk). She looked behind me, Emmet(Ughhh). Finally she spotted me. She smiled at me like she had just won the lottery. Still smiling she made her way towards me, that's when I noticed. She wasn't like all the other girls, she was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt. She looked well...normal. She wasn't all 'oh my god look at my outfit!' like Jessica and Lauren.

She sat down and I was sure my mouth was hanging open. No one sat next to me if they could avoid the situation. I was picked on I was the nerd, geek, dork, and all that good stuff. Why would such a pretty girl like Bella sit next to me? I didn't even have friends! The other misfits like me wouldn't come near me, I was related to Rosalie Cullen. Otherwise known as Rose the queen bitch. Me and my sister used to be the best of friends we weren't like those kids that fought each other over every little thing, but over the years she started craving attetion. Lot's and lot's of attention she was beautiful so that didn't take long but then she wasn't happy so she sought power. I know that old Rose is still in there but I dought that anyone could ever bring her back.

Not noticing or ignoring my shock she smiled and said, "Hi!"

Her voice was sweet and cheerful, I loved it I loved everything about her already and I didn't even know her. It was probably crazy of me, even if I had a chance she would pick someone else. I would end up disappointed and hurt, but that smile the smile she was giving me was so geniune I loved it maybe she ffelt the same way! NO! I just had to kill that thought but maybe..? I was mad all I could do was push up my glasses before I was interrupted by Mr. Zavala. "Well class I think that Edward over here isn't paying attention to us any longer, maybe miss Swan should move."

The whole class eruptede in a mixture of giggles and laughter. Ahhh! Mr. Zavala, he hated my guts and I had no idea why, he always picked on me. Now I know what you're thinking yeah sure he does, but he does! If I'm doing my work, he'll find something bad about it, if I'm not paying attention he'll take me out on that too! Well I guess the second one is normal but still. Didn't he see that I was already miserable enough! I had braces, glasses, I wasn't the strongest guy ever and I was horrible at any sport. I had like million allergies and I had asthma! Even I think that I sound like a dork.

Besides me Bella was blushing furiously and I was too. I knew because I could feel the heat radiating off of my skin. I looked around the class, the whole class was staring at us two. If Bella didn't look so uncomfortable I would've probably enjoyed the little bit of attention. I shuddered I was thinking like Rosalie and that was BAD!

"Sorry Mr. Zavala." I excused my self, hoping that he would drop it for once.

Everyone but me called him Mr.Z once I had tried it but I had ended up sounding like one of those parents who are trying to be cool. Ironically my whole family was pretty cool. My parents were the best, but nobody said that to me they all said it to my bitch of a sister Rosalie. My mom ,Esme, said it was just a phase but a phase doesn't last years. She liked torturing me and telling people about my life at home, well just the embarrassing parts. No one ever noticed that I always had the car of the year all they noticed was my family and how I was a dork.

He shook his head in clear disgust, "Detention is what you'll be enjoying this afternoon mister Cullen."

The whole class irrupted in laughter. Then the bell rang, my life saver. I had depended on that bell to save me and it hadn't failed me. I quickily picked up my detention note and hurried to get out of the class. I knew that my parents wouldn't be mad they didn't care becasue I never got in trouble so when I did it wasn't a big deal. you might think that's a good thing but in the end it just gives Rosalie another reason to hate me. She was always sneaking out and getting in trouble then getting mad that she got in trouble and not me.

Just when I was about to walk out of class I heard her beautiful voice ring out in what was almost panic, "Hey waait!" I turned around and found her scurrying to gather her things, 'You never told me your name!" She exclaimed as she made her way towards me.

I was still frozen in place, this was so weird!

"Yo Cullen!" I turned to find Emmet behind me, "You givin' Bella trouble?" He was a menace he barely fit through the door and that was an understatement. I was afraid but I hoped it didn't show.

My sister appeared us behind him, "Come on leave him alone or he'll start crying and I'll get in trouble again." Great my savior.

"Actually he was making me a favor, he's the only one who had the manners to talk to me." Great Bella was defending me against my sister. This was going to get ugly.

"Why don't you shut you're pale face up!" My sister was attacking full force.

"I will when you do." Bella was composed and almost polite and it was killing my sister, she expected all the sophomores to crumble under her stare.

There was a crowd around us now. "Me! Excuse you, you must be blind or you're so pale that you don't know that this," she was dramatically pointing at her face, "is a tan!"

"Hey!" I don't know from where but suddenly I found my voice.

"No it's fine you're sister is obviously not the one with manners." She didn't even looked fazed by my sister's last remark.

Mr. Zavala noticed us and started to break it up, "Miss Cullen I trust that you are not causing trouble, now." Mr. Zavala telling my sister off? What was going on here? "Now leave miss Swan alone and head out to your classes."

Oh I get it! Mr. Zavala's freakish crush on Bella made him protect her, on one had creepy on the other helpful.

Once the crowd had broken up and almost everyone was gone Bella whipped around to face me she looked angry but there was a slight smile at her lips.

"You defended me." she said it like I had saved her from dying and not just my sister. Then again maybe she would've died.

"It was nothing my sister tends to feel threatened by the prettier girls." Damn! I was probably blushing furiously. I had just called her pretty I hoped she didn't mind.

Bella was blushing too, "Thanks, what's your name?"

I extended my hand, "Edward Cullen at your service."

She giggled adorably, "Bella Swan asking for your service."

I was a bit confused as we walked, had I just flirted? We were almost to our class when Mike Newton saw us and headed our way. "Yo Bella! How you been doing?" I was utterly shocked she knew him?!? Why would she ever know Mike Newton. Then I remebered Mike Newton's father was a good friend of Bella's dad, of course he would know her.

"Oh hi Mike." Her cheery spirit was instantly gone, she looked nervously at her feet. I wondered what she was nervous about.

I was so shocked that I had stopped breathing, I was desperately searching for my inhaler I was getting red I could feel it, only this was a painful red Bella was looking at me with horror in her eyes. I could tell she was too panicked to work out anything in her mind. I dropped to the ground head between my knees trying to breath. That was when I heard it and I could tell that Bella had snapped out because just then laughter filled the lonely hall. I looked up and saw that Emmet, Mike and the rest of the football team was laughing at me. I didn't care I was just scared. Couldn't they see that I was dying?!? What kind of stupid sprank was this!?! I could DIE! That was when it happened such a beautiful thing no words can describe.

"Bella!" I breathed in a gulp of air. I needed her to help me. I needed her to get me some type of help anything at all.

She nodded like we had an agreement for these sort of things. She laid me back and pressed her soft lips to mine. The laughter instantly stopped. I could hear the team. They were all confused.

"Is she kissing him!" I could hear a panicky Mike going off cursing like a mad sailor about how stupid Emmet was. This was probably his idea I realized that my earlier courage was my reason for being here. I couldn't have been happier.

It was only for a couple of seconds and it wasn't really a kiss but I enjoyed every minute of it. As my breathing went back to normal she pulled away. I took her hand to get up but she took as a plead. She went back to my lips, this time we kissed for real, I kissed back as good as one can when he's just had an asthma attack.

When she pulled away she was smiling and so was I, she sighed and laid down next to me on the hall floor. After a while she looked up at me, "You know the bell is about to ring and we'll have to get up." She was almost whispering as she spoke.

"Yeah," I grunted as I got up, "I figured." She laughed slowly at first then a full laugh came out. It was sweet, melodic and anything beautiful. The football was gone I hadn't even heard them leave, I doughted that Bella had heard them either. I was slightly amused at my day. I had managed to mildly flirt, stand up to my sister, and Emmet, and I had escaped death. I was on a roll! I could probably get contacts I thought but clear one's my green eyes were beautiful as my mom pointed out whenever she was trying to cheer me up. Bella was casually laying her head on my shoulder we were just standing ther ein the hallway but I didn't care where or what we were doing, I just loved that we were together.

"You know I barely know you but I feel as if I've known you my whole life." Her eyes were glazed over in thought but you could see the happiness in them. I slightly wondered who or what she was thinking about but in reality I didn't car I just wanted her to be happy.

The bell rang for third period, my lunch, her lunch, maybe it was faith. I thought about all the things that had happened so far, definitely fate. I smiled along with her as people gave us incredulous looks and some jealous one's from the guys. But we didn't care we had each other now, all thanks to faith.

_

* * *

__A/N: Hope you loved it! If you did go on and vote! Yes I did write this for the 'Google Edward' Challenge but if I have good reviews and I make it somewhere in the contest I might write more after the challenge is over!_


End file.
